Taking Control
by alluringcupcake
Summary: Dean/Bela. Pretty much what the title entails.


"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean said as he pulled hard against the railing of the bed, his wrist linked from the handcuff to it.

Bela gave the bathroom mirror a mischievous smile and walked into the room where her victim awaited her.

"Oh, stop your whining." She said as she stood in front of the bed, letting her eyes roam over his perfect naked body. She couldn't believe he had actually let her handcuff him. Make him so vulnerable to her. But, he had. And, she was going to love every minute of it.

"Fuck." Dean said, his eyes running over her tight, black leather corset down to her legs that went on forever.

"I take it you like what you see?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Dean said nothing but continued to stare as she walked around the bed and crawled beside him. She let her fingernail trail down his chest, circling his nipple slowly watching his eyes as she leaned down and took his nipple between her teeth, biting roughly.

"Fuck, Bela." Dean growled, resisting against the handcuffs.

Licking her lips, she soothed the hurt away with her tongue, sucking on it softly. She then moved to his other nipple, biting it just as hard and hearing a slur of cuss words. But this time she didn't soothe the pain away but merely shot Dean an evil smile as she moved down his body, biting and nipping.

She placed bites down his stomach, she could hear his breathing getting faster and he bucked his hips slightly with each bite.

"What's the fucking point of this?" Dean said angrily at her.

"You're mine. And I want to make sure you know it." She answered as she bit his lower stomach.

Hours went by, as she continued to bite up and down his body, never once offering him relief and just when Dean thought he couldn't take it anymore he watched as she got off the bed and grabbed the handcuff keys.

She unlocked the left set of handcuffs and then the right. Before she even had a moment to breathe, Dean grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall so hard it made her vision blur. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, digging his fingers into her wrists she could feel them bruising and with the other he placed it around her neck, squeezing slightly.

"I'm done playing your little game, now you're gonna play mine."

Bela swallowed and fear flashed in her eyes, it fueled his need and it turned him on even more.

"Get fucking naked. Now." He said as he let her go but remained only inches away from her, in case she tried to escape. Bela hesitated but only for a moment, she preceded to unlace her corset fast, and was naked in a matter of seconds.

"Suck my cock."

She stared.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Bela fell to her knees and took Dean's cock into her mouth, sucking and licking every inch of him.

"Fuck, that's it. Good girl. Faster now."

Bela obeyed sucking him off faster but only for a moment.

"Stop."

Bela looked up at him and he grabbed her by the hair and bent her over the bed roughly, spreading her legs some as he grabbed her hips hard and thrust into her.

"Moan for me, tell me how bad you want it."

"Dean, fuck me. I need it. I need your cock so bad, fuck me hard."

"That's what I like to hear. Fuck yes."

He slammed his cock over and over into her and she cried out for him to fuck her even harder.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over on the bed, pulling her legs onto his chest, fucking her once more as he placed one of his hands on her throat, squeezing hard.

"You fucking like this? You're mine as well, you know. Gonna make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

Bela felt dizzy as he squeezed even harder and just as she was about to black out he let go of her throat and squeezed her tit hard.

"Tell me when you're about to cum."

She nodded.

"Deeper. Deeper. Hitting that spot. FUCK, DEAN. FUCK ME."

Dean growled, pleasure surging through him as he could feel her pussy clenching around his cock, trying his best not to cum.

"DEAN. I'M CUMMING. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK." Bela screamed out, her voice nearly hoarse and he pulled out fast.

"Knees. Get on your fucking knees."

She fell to her knees once again and he shoved his cock into her waiting mouth, fucking her mouth until he shot his load into her warm mouth.

"FUCK. GODDAMNIT."

She swallowed every drop of him and slowly pulled out of her mouth, trying to catch his breath. He put his finger under her chin and met her eyes.

"You will never handcuff me again, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Bela said sarcastically.


End file.
